Number 1 Sidekick
by SarahTheCreamPuff
Summary: After an accident, Guy realizes the true feelings for Maz, and Maz maybe does the same. Some GuyxMaz for the soul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guy and Maz were playing videogames and screwing around like they normally do, Maz was loosing pretty bad, which made Guy feel pretty cocky. "Dude what happened?" Guy said jokingly, "You really suck at this game!" As soon as he staid that Maz won that round. "You were saying?" Maz said. Suddenly there was a she-mergency. "What's going on Sheila?" Kelly asked, when they got down to the lair. Mocktopus was causing trouble in the downtown area, Guy transformed into SheZow and they three hopped into the Shehicle.

[Downtown]

Mocktopus destroyed somethings and had stolen money. "Fools, now that I have the money, I can build my octopus army!" he laughed, clearly his plan was stupid. SheZow arrived to save the day. "How the heck do you plan on doing that?" SheZow asked. Without saying anything, Mocktopus attacked, but SheZow dodges. "How rude!" he said. Maz appears wear a mask, cape, and a bunch of jewelry. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asks. "I'm Daring Diamond!" Maz said with enthusiasm. "I'm not calling you that, I'll just call you Double D." SheZow replied. Mocktopus swung his tentacle at him. He jumped over it and threw his boomerang brush at him causing him to loose his balance. "AAAH! YOU LITTLE STINKER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he angrily yelled. Instead of grabbing SheZow he completely missed and got Double D (Maz) instead. "Oh I got the skinny one." He said.

"Hey I'm tougher than I look, you shall feel the might of the Daring Diamond!" Maz said.

All SheZow could do was face palm after seeing Maz struggle to put up a fight. "Oh please, you're wasting my time." Mocktopus said. He threw him on the ground causing him the get pretty banged up, SheZow rushed over to him. "Oh my god Maz! Are you ok?!" he asked.

"Yeah I guess so," he said while trying to stand. "Nope never mind my arm OOWW!"

SheZow got scared, he didn't know what to do. That a when he noticed Maz had gotten a black eye too. Seeing his friend hurt this bad filled him with rage. He lounged at Mocktopus and grabbed him by the horn slamming him to the ground.

"Man he is angry." Kelly said. She had sat in the Shehicle with Maz watching him beat him to a pulp. "HEAVY HANDED SUPER SHE SLAP!!" he yelled, slapping him far into the ocean. The crowd cheered for him, but the only thing he was worried about was Maz.

[Weeks later]

Guy was in his room thinking about Maz and what had happened. He wasn't gonna let a stupid octopus hurt his #1 sidekick.

"Are you just gonna sit there feeling depressed?" Kelly asked, "his mom called and said we can see him at his house now."

Guy sat up really fast. "Lets go seem him then!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the house and they headed to Maz's house. When they got there his mom was in the living the room. "Hey Mrs. Kepler! Where's Maz?" Guy said. She smiled and pointed up the stairs. The twins went to his room to see Maz laying on his bed with an arm cast.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while!" Maz said. Before Kelly could say a word, Guy gave Maz the biggest hug he could give him. "Well someone missed me." Maz said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" Guys said as his hug got tighter. "S-sorry, you just never got that hurt before on a mission."

"It's ok, I'm fine now. I'll always be your #1 sidekick!"

"You're more than just a sidekick to me Maz." He said, he blushed a bit. When he noticed he was blushing he also noticed how close they were. He stood up while Kelly looked at him with a smirk. "Uhh, I, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Guy said, felling embarrassed.

"Uh yeah sure." Maz said, he didn't notice that he be as blushing so he didn't know why he was acting that way.

Later at home, Guy realized what he said to him. "More than just a sidekick, God what's wrong with me?" just the thought of him saying something the cheesy made him cringe. Maz was on his mind, he couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **In Guy's point of view because why not**

He was all I could think about, in tried getting out of my head but nothing worked. Videogames took my mind off him for a while but then I remembered we play games together all the time. Fighting crime didn't help either because, well, he's my sidekick. And oh did Kelly make it worse. "You like him don't you, you can tell me." she said with a smirk. "WHAT- NO! He's my friend, and friends don't have crushes on each other!" "You can tell yourself that all you want, but I'm not buying it." Just the thought of him made me blush a little, either that or it's way too hot today. Skateboarding is good, not thinking of him at all. Not until he saw me that is. "Hey Guy! I got my cast off so I can skateboard again!" He sounded so happy, there's something about seeing him so happy that made me smile a bit. We skated down our usual route, while having conversation, when the topic of dating somewhat came up. "Dude what's the matter with you?" Maz asked. "What, there's nothing wrong nothing at all." My cheeks were red, of course. "You're blushing a lot." "No I'm not!" he could see rug ht through that lie, literally. "Duuuuude! You like somebody don't you?" That must of struck a nerve because as soon as he said that the blushing got worse. I couldn't like him. There was Kelly's friend Wanda, i think a liked her, maybe it's her, but then again I've known Maz since forever and I've only known Wanda since 6th grade, I don't know my feeling anymore. "Pff, I don't like anybody! There was Wanda but she isn't interested." "Then maybe you're just thinking of someone else."He said. Gosh all of this is starting to get annoying. I turned my skateboard right around and went home. Maz went after me but I was faster.

[Back at home]

I just laid on my bed just super confused. I haven't felt this way since Wanda, but then again my feelings for her were brief. There is no way in the whole wide world that I have a crush on...oh geez maybe I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was pretty much conflicted, Guy had felt this way for a while but after Maz got hurt his feelings hit him like a bus. He always compressed his feeling because he wanted to focus on being SheZow and him feeling all sappy wouldn't help, well in his mind he thought it wouldn't at least. It was then he got the sudden realization...

"What if I just waiting for him like I did with Wanda?" he said to himself. Thought of it almost made him cry, almost. He just sucked it up and went to sleep.

The next day, Guy just stayed in his room. His mom wanted him to go outside but he just wasn't feeling it. He was eventually made to get dressed and go outside because according to his mother it was "nice outside ". He knew he would run into Maz if he did since he went to their house almost everyday.

Meanwhile at the Kepler resistance, Maz was also thinking before his mother made him go outside because she thought it was nice. He was thinking about what Guy had said to him before that awkward hug. " _What did more than just a sidekick mean?_ " he thought, " _Maybe he said that because we're best friends! Friends...huh_ " He could have sworn his cheeks were feeling warmer but shrugged it off because it was the middle of July. He sat on the porch when he saw Guy skateboarding down the street. "Hey Guy!" he yelled. Guy felt way too mixed up inside to say anything, but Maz was still his best friend so he couldn't just ignore him. He waved and continued on his way. Maz could tell Guy wasn't acting normally so he grabbed his skateboard and went after him. Guy noticed and started going faster but Maz caught up to him.

"Guy, what's the matter? You aren't talking to me." He asked with concern. Guy didn't answer and just went faster.

"Did I do something, you can't just ignore me." Still not saying a word, he skated faster and faster until he hit a rock and fell flat on his face. He wasn't terribly injured, the most he got were some scrapes and a nosebleed. "Guy are you ok?" Maz helped him up saw his nosebleed and got scared.

"I'm fine I promise, I'm gonna home." Guy said. He was about to walk away until Maz grabbed his arm. Guy turned around and they made direct eye contact. "Look, I can tell there's something wrong and i wanna help, but i can't if you don't talk to me, what's wrong" Maz had a serious tone of voice.

"I just feel weird, I can't think straight..." Guy answered.

"Do you know what you're feeling?"

Guy shook his head no. It took a lot of thinking but he actually did know what he was thinking, he was just at a loss for words. Maz really didn't know what to do, so he just gave him a hug. Was it awkward as heck, yes indeed, but Guy just excepted it and the two just hugged, right in the middle of the road without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I** **n Maz's point of view because why not** *HONK HONK HONK*

A car forced our hug to end, which was good because I don't think we would have stopped it on our own. We ran to the sidewalk and we just looked at each other. I've never seen Guy blush so much in my life, I guess the same goes for him because I could feel my face getting warmer. The walk home was awkward 'cuz after that we really couldn't say anything. I felt all mixed up and weird inside, maybe that's what he's feeling too. Guy hung his head low and he just stopped, and then grabbed my hand.

"Maz..." He started "Can I hold your hand?"

Well he was already holding it so I just nodded. We just walked the rest of the way home holding hands, we got to my house first and kinda didn't want to let go, I could tell he didn't either. It was almost sun down so we couldn't stay out for too long. He let go and walked the rest of the by himself. We waved and he was gone.

[That Night]

I'm don't want things to be awkward but that meant we would have to to talk each other, I don't know Guy wants to talk to me. That's when my mom walked in my room? "Maz what's the matter, you barley eat your sugar peas."

She sat next to me, I told her how what Guy said to me when my arm was broken and how he was acting weird afterwards. Then I told her about the weird hugging, both of them.

"Hmmm, I don't know about you, but I think he's crushing on you." I was actually surprised when she said that.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah! He seemed so excited to see you when he came to visit! Plus I saw you two walking home, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I blushed a lot. She patted my head and stood up.

"You like him too, I can tell."

She left the room and I just sat in the dark. I felt that way for Guy since, well, forever! I know it seems weird because we're best friends, but I've always felt something. I didn't think i'd have any luck he had the biggest crush on Wanda, but after today i think i have a chance now!

[The next day]

I was going to talk to him, knowing him I don't if he'll be open about it or not but he'll have to eventually. Guy was already outside. I called him to get his attention, he just waved at me.

"So, yesterday..." I can't start conversations that well.

"Yeah," he replied, "sorry about that hand holding thing, I just felt like I needed to."

Before you knew it, we were holding hands again. I had to tell him, if he really felt the same he would say it until I did first.

"Guy, i really-"

I was interrupted by his She-SP and he changed into SheZow. "Whats happening Guy?" "Mocktopus, again." He sounded irritated. We hopped in the Shehicle and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deep in the city of Megadale, Mocktopus was causing trouble with Tara.

"Why did you even need me?" Tara asked why destroying something.

"Because SheZow went crazy when I hurt her little sidekick."

"You mean that skinny kid with the dumb costumes?"

"Exactly, the kid is her weakness." Mocktopus had a plan, using Maz to make SheZow more vulnerable and defeat him more easily, they just didn't know how...and that's when SheZow and Maz showed up.

"Oh great, he has Scara with him now." SheZow said.

"IT'S TARA!" She was about to attack until she remember the plan. He whispers to Mocktopus and he nods.

"That isn't good." Maz said. Mocktopus swung at Maz knocking him down. SheZow went to go help him but Tara grabbed him by the hair and ruined it causing him to lose his powers. Mocktopus picks up Maz and swings him around.

"S-stop! You stupid octopus!" He tried to stand up but Tara knocked him down.

"Oh yeah" Tara started "What are you going to do about it, you're weak!" She takes his shellac and destroys it. Mocktopus drops Maz leaving a bruise on his face, and picks up SheZow by the neck and pins him to a building. "Finally, we can destroy you once and for all!"

All he could do was look at Maz until Tara shoved a laser gun in his face. Before she could pull the trigger Maz throw a rock at Tara. She angrily turned to him. "If you wanna get to her, you gotta go throw me first!" Mocktopus and Tara just looked at him as he walked over to them.

"Pfff! Are you kidding!?"

Tara and Mocktopus start to laugh their heads off, SheZow almost could believe what he was seeing. Tara thought it would be funny to poke fun at him.

"The only thing crazier than me teaming up with whatever Mocktopus is supposed to be..."

"What you said what about me?"

"...is the fact that you think you can beat the both of u-"

Maz punches her right in the face before she could finish. Now with a nosebleed, Tara was infuriated. She pulled out her laser gun but he knocked it out of her hand. He stepped on one of Mocktopus's tentacle causing him to yell in pain and let go of SheZow. He fell to the ground and Maz knelt next to him. "Dude, are you ok!?"

"She destroyed my shellac Maz, I don't have my powers, y-you get hurt, we lost and it's my fault." He sounded weak and frail. "Nnonononono don't say that, I'll stop them..."

He got his boomerang brush and chucked it at the laser gun causing it to explode, knocking them both down. Maz just gave them an angry stare, surprisingly they looked intimidated. They got up and ran and Maz was feeling confident, SheZow changed back into Guy and stared at him with disbelief while trying to stand back up, he couldn't do it so he just sat on the ground.

"Holy moly Guy did you see that!? I punched her right in the face!" Maz was hyped.

"Dude that was awesome! I totally saved...huh?"

He turned around to see Guy, still with that surprised look, with tears streaming down his face. "O-oh my god, Guy what's wrong? Did I do it, I'm sorry if I did, how can I fix it?"

He walked over to Guy and sat next to him, Guy couldn't hold the surprised look and covered his face with his hands.

"You got hurt Maz and i couldn't do anything *sniff, I should've but i didn't."

"Nononono it's ok, I get hurt all the time."

"No it's not *sniff, I mean yeah when we mess around its ok but they're trying to hurt you so they can get to me."

He rested his head on Maz's lap. "It's hard having to be alert all the time so they don't see my weaknesses, but you're my w-weakness. I thought if i shoved all my emotions into the pit of my stomach and just state focused it would all be ok, but look what happened. I ignored you and made you feel like it was your fault *sniff, you keep getting hurt and i can't do anything, and i got tear stains on your pants. I'm sorry Maz."

Maz moved his hands so he could look at him, they had direct eye contact.

"Listen, I know it's hard being a superhero, but you can't beat you self up so much. You'll be ok, I promise."

He helped him up and they got in the Shehicle. Maz drove, and Guy looked at him. He still had tears streaming down his face, but he had a light smile on his face.

"He really is the best sidekick in to world."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two were at Maz's house, they were on the couch watching TV.

"Guy you ok?" Maz asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, you really did save the day." Maz smiles and looks at him. He was just barely touching his fingertips. They had feelings for each other, and it was really obvious too. Maz still felt like he had to tell him though, he just couldn't find the right words. They looked at each other with passion in they're eyes.

"Guy...?"

"Yes Maz?"

"Uh...c-can I hold your hand?"

Guy just blushed and smiled and they hold hands tightly, they didn't know how that moment could get any better. That's when Guy got closer to Maz. Maz started blushing.

"Are we really gonna do this?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." Guy answered. They got even closer and he leaned in and...

"Maz the pizza dippers are done!" He freaked out and pushed Guy off of him after hearing his mother's voice. She brought a plate of pizza dippers into livingroom when she saw the boys.

"What are you are two up to?" his mother asked.

"N-nothing, thanks mom."

"No problem dearest, can you get my purse from my room please? I need to make some arrins." Maz nodded and went upstairs leaving his mom with Guy, they sat in silence for a few seconds. "Maz is such a nice boy, would you agree?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, he's great." Guy said nervously.

"He's not the smartest but he means well, just like his father." She looked at an old picture of her Maz and his father in the back.

"He's gone but i see him in Maz." She looks at Guy and ruffles his hair.

"I know he runs around with SheZow being her sidekick, but i can tell he really cares about your."

"Yeah i know, he really is the greatest."

"Hm, I hope you treat him well." Maz comes back with her purse and she was off. The two were looking at each other again, he sat next to Guy and took a deep breath.

"Guy i gotta tell you something really important. I think, wait I know that I really...l-lov-like you a lot."

"R-really? You really mean it?" "Yeah! Since forever ago!"

Guy was in shock, then a joyful smile formed on his face.

"Oh my gosh! I lov-like you a lot too!" They got really excited and hugged. Thats when they realized

"Maz, are we like, d-dating now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Their hug was long, that just sat there and embraced each other. Then Guy gave Maz that passionate look again, they leaned in closer to each other and they kissed very softly, then the kiss got more passionate. Before you knew it Maz was onto of Guy kissing each other a little too passionately. They didn't go all the way and...frick frack, the kiss was just sensual. Until Maz's mom came back and they were forced to stop because they were right in the livingroom. They played videogames and cuddled in Maz's room until it got late. Maz walked Guy home while holding hands of course.

"Well" Maz started "I guess i'll see you tomorrow?"

"You betcha! You're number 1 sidekick!" Maz walked off the porch and started to walk home. "Maz?"

"Yeah Guy?"

"I...i-i love you!" They smiled at each other, Maz walked back up the porch.

"L-love you too." They kissed again and Maz walked home. Guy closed the door and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Guy had told Kelly about what happened, and oh boy, she was excited.

"Hahaha! I knew it! You did have a think for Maz!"

She could have said "I told you so" but instead she just asked for details.

"So, how was your first kiss with Maz?" she asked.

"Aw geez how can I explain it? It was like a a weight being lifted off of me, I felt this way since forever, and i didn't even know he felt the same way." Guy blushed of course.

"Thats adorable." Sheila added.

It was like Guy had two older sisters fawning over his crushes. Guy and Maz didn't exactly act like the couple stereotype. They acted mostly the same around each other, but they held hands all the time. They didn't really kiss either until they knew they were alone, because the last thing they need is Kelly catching them and fangirling, and if she did that she'd tell her friends. They acted like best friends but they considered themselves a couple. Maz didn't have and sisters or any siblings to tell about his relationship, so he just told his mom.

"Oh my lovely boy is growing up!"

she said while giving Maz a hug, it was so tight he almost turned blue.

"I always knew you two would end up together, you've been inseparable since the day you met!"

That got Maz thinking, how did they meet?

[Later]

There was a knock on Guys door, he opened it to see Maz standing there.

"Hey Maz, what brings you here? Did you come to see 'lil ol' me?" Guy asked.

"Yeah of course I did!"

Maz said, booping his nose. Guy let him inside and he sat next to him, holding hands as always.

"G-guy, how did we meet again?" The question made Guy laugh a little.

"Pff, You really don't remember?" Guy asked.

"A little, it's pretty vague." Maz answered.

"Well, let me tell you how we met..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Lets gets pretend that Guy and Maz are still 12 and 13 in 2017** [September 2011]

Maz hopped out of his mom's mini van and was super hyped for 2nd grade, he was held back in 1st so he was older then the other kids and his peers were already in 3rd, he already didn't any friends so he wasn't to worried about it. His mom walked him to class when he saw a shy looking kid with a blue hoodie, He waved him but he didn't notice. During recess Maz was playing with dirt by himself when he noticed three girls looking at the hoodie kid.

"Look at him Kelly, that kid is too shy. Does he even have friends?" the girl asks.

"Geez I don't know Talula, he's my brother so I guess i count." Talula walked over to him and pulled his hood off, he looked startled.

"Hey uh...Kelly's brother, do you have any friends?" Talula asked.

"Does Kelly count?" he asked.

"Yeah maybe, so you only have one friend."

He nodded while putting his hood back on.

"That's wack."

It was 2011 so wack wasn't an outdated term yet, the hoodie kid had a sad look on his face. Later that day he sat in his class and the had to read in groups, no one was wu th the hoodie kid. Kelly was already with Talula and left him, the teacher noticed.

"Would anyone like to pair up with this little guy?"

she asked. Talula stood up,

"No. He has no friends." Everyone, except Kelly, laughed their heads off, leaving him in tears. Him ran out the classroom, the teacher called for him to come back but he kept going. Right in the hallway was Maz, he saw him and felt bad for him. Outside on the sidewalk, the hoodie kid cried and cried as it rained lightly (in perfect movie fashion). Then suddenly there was a shadow was over him, it was Maz holding an umbrella.

"What's the matter?" Maz asked. He looked up at him.

"*sniff* Other kids were laughing at my. *sniff*"

Maz sat next to him.

"I saw you earlier. That girl said you don't have friends." He nodded sadly.

"I'll be your friend! My name is Maz!" He smiled and took off his hood.

"My name is Guy."

They shook hands and from that day forward Maz opened him up and he wasn't shy anymore, but he still wore a blue hoodie all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"OOOOOHH that's how we met! Wait, Guy, did you even tell your parents about us?"

Guys eyes widened, they had been together for weeks and he never told they.

"N-no, BUT I plan on it!" He answered.

"Why didn't you, are you scared?"

"Yeah a little, my dad isn't the most open minded person."

"You'll be fine, it's not like your telling him you SheZow or something!" Maz unsured him.

Just then Guys dad walked in and Guy almost broke a sweat.

"Hey son, Maz." He said.

"Hello Mr. H!" Maz said joyfully.

"H-Hey dad, I need to tell you something. " Guy said fiddling his fingers.

"What is it son?" He asked.

"I kinda need mom in here too."

Droosha walked out of the kitchen joyful as usually, Boxter tools her that Guy wanted to tell them something, he put his hands behind his back out of nervousness. Maz held his hand to calm him down and it helped, he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Mom, dad, you know Maz and I have been friends since forever right"

His parents nod in unison.

"G-good, well, we aren't exactly friends anymore."

"Oh dear, what happened?" Droosha asked.

"Well, we're uh...a thing now. Like we're together. "

They just looked at him, there was an awkward silence. Guys nervousness turned into fear, he had no idea what they would say to him.

"Guy," Boxter started, "I'm surprised..."

"W-what does that mean?" Guy asked looking like he was gonna cry.

"...I'm surprised...that it took you so long!"

Guy blinked away his tears and looked confused, he turned to Maz who looked just and baffled.

"Honey we always knew you had feelings for Maz." Droosha added.

"Yeah, did you think we didn't notice, you talked to yourself in your room."

The boys still looked lost, mostly Guy.

"So you knew this whole time?" Guy asked.

They nodded.

"And you don't think of my differently? "

His parents gave him a hug.

"Of course we don't, you feelings are a part of you and all we can do is support you."

Droosha says.

"Your still our boy, even if you're with him or anyone else." Boxter added.

Guy had a big smile on his face as he hugged his parents. When the hug ended he turned to Maz who was also smiling.

"I told you'd be fine!"


End file.
